Perverted Love
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Haise no le había hecho nada malo. Pero cada vez que lo veía, sentía las ganas de decir tantas cosas que la garganta le terminaba doliendo horrores. Cosas cómo, lo sexy que se veía con aquel nuevo uniforme de la CCG.
**Summary**

No podía decirse que Haise le haya hecho algo malo, pero, ahora cada vez que él habría la boca sentía unas tremendas ganas de sacar su kagune y gritar cosas que se quedaron en su garganta apretada. Aquella rutina de todos los días le hartaba sin saberlo. El hecho de tenerlo ahí y no poder hacer lo de antes, ver esas sonrisas que ahora, eran de Haise... ¡aquellas tan sensuales!

" _Por ti puedo desaparecer de la vida de muchos"_

 **¿?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo mira como bebe el café.

Sorbo a sorbo va pasando por su garganta la deliciosa bebida –aunque para ella ya se le vuelve pesada-. Deja la taza en la mesa y se limpia el rostro por si acaso hay alguna mancha. Chasquea la lengua levemente al verlo acercarse, su sonrisa tan natural como siempre y esa pequeña mancha de crema sobre sus labios. Se regaña a sí misma. No debería darse cuenta de eso.

\- Kirishima-san su café es delicioso cómo siempre –la mira a los ojos- Además sus conejitos arriba del capuccino son adorables.

Un fino sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas y por un momento piensa en darle una sonrisa.

No, no lo hará.

\- De nada, Haise.

Sasaki se sorprende de su tono laico de hablar pero no dice nada. Siente que empeorará la situación. Sin más se despide con un "Hasta luego Kirishima-san espero verla mañana" y sale de la cafetería. Y Touka siente que a pesar de que la cafetería sigue llega de clientes, un vacío la invade.

Llegada la noche la peliceleste sale del baño envuelta en una toalla y se dispone a cepillar su cabello. El peine pasa por entre las hebras celestes, peinando y quitando cualquier nudo que encuentra a su paso. Se mira en el espejo y ve como un mechón rebelde está fuera de su sitio, lo acomoda y se fuerza una sonrisa. Maldice levemente. Yomo-san no ha vuelto desde que fue a buscar comida y ella se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Últimamente se siente más triste, más sola, y un frío la invade en ocasiones. ¿Será porque ya se acerca "esa época del año"?.

\- No… -murmura- Me vino hace menos de un mes, entonces eso no puede ser el porqué de mi estado de ánimo. –razona y se echa en su cama, exhausta de tanto pensar.

Pero no llega a conciliar el sueño pues un golpe en su ventana la levanta. Con el ceño fruncido y una cara de mala leche se levanta y va directo a su ventana. Pobre sea el idiota que haya hecho eso, tenía una larga lista de insultos que decirle. De paso también descargaba su mal humor con aquella alma ingenua.

\- ¡Hey!, ¿¡Que rayos pasa maldito im…-¡?

\- Kirishima-san ¿Podrías darme tu número telefónico?

Las palabras de su boca salen fluidas como quién pregunta la hora. Y Touka calla los reclamos, no sabe que responder y una palabra en falso podría dejarla en vergüenza…

\- No –se felicita por su respuesta escueta y fría. Pero él no parece afectado.

\- Ya veo, entonces apunta el mío: 989734562 –contesta sin pensar-

¿Eh? ¿Le acababa de responder? ¡Maldición!, se regañó, se suponía quesu actitud fría lo desilusionaría y se iría. Pero, ¿por qué?. No recordaba que Haise le haiga hecho enojar en los últimos días. Su pasado –según ella- estaba superado y dio vuelta a la página con su soñada cafetería, Yomo-san, y aquellos conejitos arriba del café. Su nueva amistad con Haise y el hecho de verle la cara prácticamente todos los días, sus "Kirishima-san esto" "Kirishima-san lo otro" ya eran una agradable costumbre.

No podía decirse que Haise le haya hecho algo malo, pero, ahora cada vez que él habría la boca sentía unas tremendas ganas de sacar su kagune y gritar cosas que se quedaron en su garganta apretada. Aquella rutina de todos los días le hartaba sin saberlo .No. Más bien le exasperaba, mucho. El hecho de tenerlo ahí y no poder sentir lo de antes, ver esas sonrisas queahora eran de Haise.

Haise. Haise. Sasakai Haise. No Kaneki Ken.

Su cabello ya no era negruzco, sino más bien un blanco mermoleado con negro. No admitiría que le gustaba, mucho menos, el hecho de que las sonrisas que le daba le seguían dando ese cosquilleo en el estómago y las palabras se secaban, que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se volvía más notorio y el corazón latía más deprisa. No era tonta, solo orgullosa, ya sea con Kaneki o con Haise. Quizá nunca diría nada en voz alta, por orgullo –miedo- a la respuesta.

\- Mm… –Escucha un tarareo- Su habitación es muy linda Kirishima-san, sobre todo ese peluche de conejo.

Regresa a la realidad al escuchar las palabras de Haise, que al parecer había subido por su ventana y se había colado en su habitación… ¿eh?.

-Pero que demo… ¡¿Qué crees que haces en mi habitación?! –entre gritó y chilló-. Se sentía con el total derecho de sentirse enojada y, sólo un poco –mentirosa-, avergonzada.

Sasaki en vez de asustarse o algo parecido, sonrió. Ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y el contraste con hebras celestes la hacían ver hermosa. Aunque siempre se viera así.

\- Kirishima-san… -comenzó con seriedad, no debía olvidar el motivo por el cual salió de su casa a las ocho de la noche en pijamas- ¿Le he hecho algo no debido?.

Touka se sorprende y su enojo disminuye. Debió ser muy obvio su estado de ánimo, se regañó por ser muy transparente, pero recobró el ceño fruncido.

\- No te interesa, Haise –contestó con voz neutral-.

\- No me mientas Kirishima-san –por algún motivo, el enojo de Touka volvió- Sé que has estado enojada conmigo en estos días. No intentes ocultarlo, por favor.

El tono amable que usa le hace dudar de que si en verdad debería tener ese trato. Chasquea la lengua suavemente y mira hacia otro lado. Joder… Haise era muy antipático con su "Kirishima-san su café es delicioso", "Kirishima-san ese vestido le queda muy bien", "Kirishima-san deseo saber si le he hecho algo no debido". La hacía sentirse culpable sin desearlo ni poder darle una explicación a su enojo.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo, de todas formas? –cuestionó.

Él lo piensa un momento tocándose el mentón en un gesto infantil. "Adorable…" piensa ella y se da una bofetada mental, Haise no era adorable.

No.

\- Pues… porque me interesa su opinión sobre mí, Kirishima-san –responde sin dejar la mirada de sus ojos, y ella traga saliva. Se ven decididos- Además, he querido preguntarle su númeo telefónico toda la semana, pero no me daba valor a mí mismo –se rasca la nuca- Así que vine aquí.

\- Me estás queriendo decir… que subiste mi ventana, mencionaste que mi peluche de conejo es adorable, y me engañaste a decirte mi número de teléfono –miró su reloj de pared- ¿A las 11 de la noche?

-Se podría decir que sí –Haise se encogió de hombros- Es un razonamiento es impresionante Kirishima-san.

Touka roda los ojos y piensa en tirarlo por la ventana, pero unos brazos la sostienen y, antes que se dé cuenta, la acuestan sobre su cama. ¿Eh?, abre los ojos sólo para encontrar a Haise quitándose el saco gris con una mirada seria y decidida sobre ella. Sus codos apoyados en el colchón para que no se escape.

\- ¿Sabe algo Kirishima-san? –comienza con voz ronca en su oído. El corazón de Touka late a mil por hora –Creo que ambos nos hemos cansado de toda esta rutina, así que…

\- ¿A-así que…?

\- ¿No crees… que deberíamos…?

No será que era lo que estaba pensando, ¿o sí?. Inconscientemente Touka se relamió los labios y un sonrojo profundo apareció en sus mejillas. Bien, entre la universidad y los ero-libros de Yoriko se sintió con la suficiente capacidad mental para lo que creía se avecinaba.

Así que con tono sugerente le siguió el juego

\- ¿Deberíamos…?

Haise sonrió mostrando los colmillos y con una gran emoción y ojos brillantes respondió.

-¡Deberíamos comenzar a mandarnos mensajes de texto! –dijo emocionado.

Mientras que Touka se había anticipado y cerró los ojos, alzando los labios. Los abrió con sorpresa.

…¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tal como lo escuchas Kirishima-san, nuestra relación debería ir subiendo –levantó el tronco y Touka pudo sentarse en la cama- Mira te daré mi número de teléfono otra vez, es 98…

Pero la peliceleste ya no lo escuchaba. "Eres toda una pervertida, ¿verdad Touka-chan", ya se imaginaba lo que le hubiera dicho Yoriko si se enteraba de su vergonzosa situación. Un parloteo la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y vio a Haise hablar emocionado sobre cosas que no llegaban a sus oídos. Haise baja de la cama y sigue hablando algo sobre su peluche de conejo y la cantidad de libros de su estante. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que la joven comenzó a abrir la ventana y lo estaba acercando a ella.

-… entonces Kirishima-san, mañana volveré a coordinar los horarios de nosotros y así poder- ¡Wahhh!

Su cuerpo impacta el suelo, se incorpora y soba su cabeza, auch, el suelo es muy duro. Algo mareado mira a la Kirishima, sus ojos no lucen agradables.

Más bien, decir furiosos era muy acercado.

\- ¡Y no vuelvas maldito pervertido!- grita más roja que nunca, aventando un saco gris por la ventana- ¡Y llévate también tu estúpido saco!

Camina un poco para que su prenda no caiga al suelo y la oye cerrar la ventana con fuerza. Su sonrisa baja al igual que su ánimo, en verdad quería ese número y hablar con ella cuando salga de la cafetería. Su cabello cerúleo era simplemente hermoso, y sus labios fruncidos adorables. Suspiró con fuerza y se jaló los cabellos.

En efecto, estar enamorado no era nada fácil.

Al llegar a casa rebusca sus llaves en el bolsillo del saco, pero nota algo más. Confundido saca la pequeña nota del bolsillo.

" **696784356\. Lo escribo grande por si acaso no se ve, no te olvides de llamar o no vuelvas a la cafetería en un par de meses."**

No evita que la sonrisa y el "¡Yahoooooo!" gigante se escape de sus labios. Llega corriento a su cama y se echa de un salto, respirando con fuerza y riendo cómo un desquiciado.

\- 696784356… -murmura y a la vez teclea los dígitos-. Mañana le mandaría un mensaje de buenos días antes de irse a las oficinas del CGC.

Vuelve a sonreír y no puede contener el suspiro que se escape de sus labios. Su anterior contacto de pieles lo había dejado casi al borde del descontrol y habérsele tirado encima. Esos labios, esa cintura, esa piel, esos pechos…

\- Cálmate Haise –se regaña. Vuelve a mirar la nota y la lee un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos y decidir que necesita dormir, no sin antes sonreír ladinamente y lamerse los labios- Después de todo, no me puedo solamente dejarme llevar… todo se es por pasos, cómo en una misión.

Los pensamientos vienen a su cabeza y su cuerpo se comienza a calentar. Reniega, suspira y sin más que hacer se decide dar una ducha fría.

Maldición.

Era un pervertido enamorado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aunthor Note: Ni sé que es esto. Al principio quize hacer algo angst y drama con escenas tristes y blablablá. Pero me salió algo más rosa xD. Gracias por leer  
… ¿Review?**


End file.
